Carnival
by Chromium Dragon
Summary: Shizuka and Seto go to the carnival together, much against Seto's wishes. Silentshipping. It sucks, leave me alone about it. For a contest I'm in. Oneshot.


Note: Silentshipping for the second round of the contest. It'll most likely suck since I _despise_ writing this pairing. I had a lot of computer difficulty with it crashing before I could manage to save it, so the last half has been written more times than I'd like to admit.

Disclaimer: -Gasp!- You think I own it!? -Tattoos "Moron" on your forehead-

"I can't _believe_ this!" Honda shouted, abruptly standing up, knocking his chair backwards and smacking into the table, racking himself on the edge. He let out a whimper and grabbed himself, tears forming in his eyes.

"Ouch!" cringed Yugi as Anzu burst out laughing.

"I'm not sure which is more humiliating," Otogi said, raising an eyebrow. "The fact that he crushed his manhood in public, or the fact that the girl he loves is in love with a prick like Seto Kaiba."

"D'ya really think I enjoy seein' eeder one?" Jou growled, arms crossed and leaning back in his chair.

"As much of a jerk as Kaiba is, Shizuka is old enough to make her own choices. She obviously sees something in him, so I say we give her the benefit of the doubt and trust her," Yami said casually, working on his math homework. All eyes fell on him, though he shrugged and wrote down the answer to another problem.

"You know, I think Pharaoh-boy has a point," came Otogi again. Yami twitched at being referred to as 'Pharaoh-boy'. Yugi shook his head and sighed.

"Come on Seto, _please?_" Shizuka begged, tugging at his arm.

"_Fine_," Kaiba groaned, putting a dollar bill in the vending machine and selecting Shizuka's favorite sweet.

"And no limos, okay?" she pressed on, determined to get him to agree to whatever she was plotting.

"I'm not taking a cab," he replied hotly, bending down and retrieving the treat, handing it to her.

"We don't have to take a cab, we can walk!" she happily accepted the candy.

"Alright," he sighed. "I need to get to class early," he said, kissing her on the top of the head. "Later." He walked off down the hall, heading towards the stairs.

"Bye!" she called, waving after him. She turned and walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. "Oh, hey Ryou," she said as she passed him at another vending machine.

"Hello Shizuka," Ryou said happily, shoving a small package of beef jerky into Bakura's hands.

"What the duce!? _This isn't raw!_" Bakura growled, chucking it at Ryou. "Take it back!"

The smaller of the white-haired boys pulled the leash that was around the other's neck. _"Now listen here,"_ Ryou snarled, dragging the other teen down to his level, "_I am talking to my friend. So shut up and eat the freaking jerky!"_ Bakura reluctantly obeyed.

"I'm...going to go find my brother and eat with him. Later Ryou!" Shizuka quickly vanished into the cafeteria with a sigh of relief. The leash thing between Ryou and Bakura had been going on for a couple weeks now, and even though Bakura behaved a lot better with Ryou dragging him around on a leash, it still gave her the creeps. She spotted Jou and the others at their table, thanks to Yugi and Yami's outrageous hair, and pulled up a chair next to her brother.

"Please tell me it's not true!" Honda sobbed as soon as the girl sat down.

Shizuka blinked. "What's not true?"

"That you're going out with Kaiba," Otogi said, rolling his eyes at Honda. "Such dramatics," he muttered.

"You mean Seto? Yeah, we're dating... What's wrong with that?" she asked, unwrapping her candy.

"Absolutely nothing," Anzu piped in, "if you don't mind dating a prick."

"He is not!" Shizuka snapped back, glaring.

"Let's just eat lunch, okay?" Yami asked impatiently, running his fingers through his bangs as he stared down at his math book in shock.

"I agree," Yugi sighed, pulling a bag of potato chips to him.

"Hi guys, mind if we sit with you?" came Ryou's hopeful voice. Bakura was standing behind him, trying to untie the leash around his neck. Everyone but Yami--Who was too busy working on his math work--stared at the two boys nervously.

Otogi looked over at Jou, grinning. "Maybe I should get _you_ a leash like that..."

"Shuddit," Jou muttered, twitching.

Later that day, after achool had let out, Shizuka stood on a corner waiting for Seto.

"There you are!" she called as she finally spotted him across the street.

"/Why/ do we have to walk again?" he muttered as he approached her.

"Because you're too stuck up for a taxi and it's not the kind of place you go to in a limo," she replied. "Besides, walking never hurts."

"You're so difficult," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Yep, just look who my brother is! Be happy I'm not even more!" she laughed, grabbing his hand and dragging him across the street.

"I don't want to go," he protested as the banners became visible.

"Too bad, I want to go and you promised you'd take me wherever I wanted to go."

"Damnit," he grumbled as she pulled him into the crowd. "I hate carnivals."

"I love them, now let's go win some prizes!"

After a few dozen failed games of ring toss, Kaiba pulled out his checkbook and _bought_ the prizes Shizuka wanted, for far more than they were really worth.

"Can we go yet?" he sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The end. Yeah, it sucks. Get over it. This pairing sucks. At least I tried.


End file.
